


Repent

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Character Death, Death, Explicit Language, Feels, Funerals, Gore and Violence, M/M, Nanotechnology, bad language, revival, the fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Overwatch is a corrupted organisation now, nothing like it was when the Omnic wars were raging, and Gabriel Reyes watches, as the place he knows and loves falls around him, eventually becoming a scourge that he needs to wipe clean. He never wanted to destroy his friend in the process.





	

Overwatch was a product of the specialised task force, initially set up to put an end to the war against the omnics. It began with the success of the newly created Super Soldiers, their bodies genetically enhanced, injected with drugs that even the government had no knowledge of, highly trained, professional killers, part of the elite, brought in to deal with the untold number of huge omnic units. Few of them survived the initial testing stages, and even fewer the field missions, mowed down by Bastion Units in their prime. Even their enhanced reflexes and cybernetic attachments couldn't save them. Eventually, the government was left with two, highly efficient soldiers, Gabriel Reyes and his partner Jack Morrison. The two of them came home alive from the attacks on the major American cities. They were the first enlisted. The senior officer, Gabriel Reyes, was tasked with leading the group, himself, Morrison and numerous others were put to the cause. It was only after the end of the Omnic war did it begin to shape into something new. The UN called them together once more, under the title of 'Overwatch', a peace keeping, elite fighting force. It was only a decade after the war when it all began to fall apart.

Gabriel was overlooked for the position of strike commander, but he never really resented his friend for it. If anything, it meant he wasn't the one leading kids to their deaths. Overlooked for the position, he was unhappy to then be allocated to something far darker. Blackwatch. The clean up duty. The spies and the criminals. They were the ones doing the dirty work. Gabriel sometimes wished he could say they were doing a good thing. But, it was hard to say when beating a government official for the codes to the German's new MECHA specialised ops unit files. It was harder still when you put a knife through his eye. Gabriel then cleaned the blood off on the man's Prada suit jacket. Still, he told himself, again and again, that it was right, that it was just orders, and that it was for the good of the world. Gabriel questioned it afterwards, when the German MECHA unit were mysteriously murdered in an explosion just outside of Berlin, their transfer lorry shot from a distance with a RPG. They only received a thank you, and were brushed aside, another set of files handed to them for the next operation.

Jack had always been his rock with these sorts of operations, but it was increasingly difficult to speak when all he heard was the government ramblings falling straight from his lips. His bright, once beautiful, blue eyes glazed over as he repeated exactly what the UN wanted him to.   
“Gabriel, its for the better. All of this,” He gestured to outside the window, “was won by cooperating, by not using that sort of technology. That op stopped something bad from happening and we're better off for it.” Jack moved around the table to sit back in his high backed office chair, his elbows on the arm rests as his eyes gazed out of one of the wall length windows at the small artificial garden in the centre of the base. A fountain bubbled in the centre and water flowed out of it over rocks. 

“You don't honestly believe that bullshit do you, Jack?” Gabriel stood up and walked over to the window, looking out of it for a moment before crossing his arms and cocking his hips out to one side, his face drawn into hard lines with anger. “I thought you'd have something productive to say to me, not the same shit they spout to me after every op...I thought at least you'd have an opinion and not the same fucked logic they give me each and every fucking time!” The Blackwatch Commander growled and strode over to the desk, his dark eyes blazing with fury, before slamming his hand down on the surface with a crash. Gabriel's palm burnt with the impact, but he paid it no heed and leant forward, his teeth clenched dangerously. “I see they're pulling your strings too, just like every fucker else in this place! This whole organisation is going to go down the drain, and you, you'll go with it.” With that, Gabriel strode away, grabbing his shot guns on the way out, slamming the door as he seethed with anger.

A few months later, and the protests began. The people screamed for a stop to Overwatch and it's associate organisation Blackwatch. They were labelled as murderers, as ruthless villains and even terrorists in some cases. Various organisations and governments demanded their resignation and compensation for the damages they had caused. Overwatch was flung into uproar. Gabriel watched as his name was slandered, his supposed 'crimes' noted and how his reputation was thrown into the dirt. Jesse couldn't walk outside of the base without something being flung at him. His Deadlock association was all too known, and various people called for him to be thrown into prison, screaming about their acts and how he was also responsible. The kid gun slinger had been out of the gang for years by that point, and Gabriel ground his teeth, screaming at the hordes to back off, his fingers itching to punch someone.

Jack was a mediator at this point. Gabriel growled as he watched the blonde appear on TV trying to quell the hatred among the masses. They threw bricks at him the next time he tried to move the protesters along. On national television he had a man burst onto the set and try to attack him, and was later criticised for subduing the man, civilly, his arms pulled back behind him and a knee pressed into his spine. The stones left gashes, and Gabriel, despite his anger, softened at the sight, and pressed clean cloths to the wounds, sterilising them as they waited for the young Doctor Angela Ziegler to return from her meeting. 

Jack winced as Gabriel pressed a cotton wool ball to his eyebrow, the alcohol irritating the cut, and sighed clutching his hands together in his lap, the blue coat he had on covered with dirt and scuffs.   
“Why don't they understand its all for their own good?” Jack muttered the words bitterly and tugged his gloves off, tossing them onto the small metal medical cart next to Gabriel. Gabriel frowned and put aside the wool before looking at Jack with a cool gaze.  
“Seriously? Jack, where has your head been these past six months? Haven't you seen any of the shit the UN has had us doing? The assassinations and interrogations? For gods sake they had us murder kids! Kids that were forced to be part of a gang!” Gabriel shoved the cart aside with his leather boot, the materials colliding noisily as the metal wheels squealed, turning the cart as it bounced against the wall. “The UN has left us in the shit! They're not going to go down for this, we are Morrison! We need to abandon this ship before it sinks and take us all into the depths with it.” 

Jack didn't take the challenge lightly, and squared his shoulders standing up, face to face, with Gabriel, his face hard.  
“You want me to leave this? To leave everything we've created?! I'm not about to abandon this when its going south Gabe! I'm not going to swim away like a little rat- like a criminal! You're Blackwatch is the cause of this issue in the first place!” The Commander span around, his blue eyes furious, “Why didn't you bother to tell me they're criminals?! You appointed people without my knowledge or say so and then let them loose on the world, on sensitive missions that could allow them to kill people!” Jack pointed a finger at Gabriel, the blood from his cuts oozing down the side of his face. Gabriel shoved a finger into Jack's chest, pressing hard even through the thick armour plating of the outfit.  
“That shit was classified and you know it, so don't turn this around on me! I didn't have to tell you shit because I don't report to you cabron! I took on who I chose because they could get the job done! I didn't need your permission to do that because Blackwatch wasn't, and never was under your high and mighty command in the first place! Its my unit and I can do how I see fit! I didn't see you complaining when I took on Jesse, so why the fuck do you have an issue with it now?!” 

Gabriel's chest heaved from the shouting, and he took deep breaths trying to calm himself. Jack's fists clenched tightly by his sides and he looked up from the ground, his eyes cold and distant.  
“You've been a lap dog so long, Jack, that you can't see past the end of your own nose. These kids joined because they wanted a place to call home, where they weren't freaks of nature, and you've turned it into just what they didn't sign up for. A corporate organisation that runs to save the rich and disregards the poor. It looks like you don't even remember Los Angeles at all. Ana too, she wouldn't agree with this shit Morrison. All of our unit that died in LA, would be rolling in their graves because of what this shit hole has become.” 

The words were sharp and Gabriel felt a pang of guilt as he looked at Jack, the hurt flashing through the blue eyes that he had come to adore. Gabriel clenched his teeth as Jack sat down, his hands clenched together between his legs.  
“Get out of my sight, Reyes.” He looked down at his lap, the knuckles of his hands flexing as he fought back the sting of Gabriel's words. Gabriel huffed and tossed his head back, pulling his beanie back on top of his head in the process.  
“Don't pull that shit with me, Jack, but I'll gladly leave you to your self centred rants.” Gabriel slammed the medical bay door behind him, shocking a daydreaming Angela as he stormed past, away from the man he had once called a friend. 

Jesse blinked, looking at Gabriel again, the cigar handing limply from his lips as he processed what Gabriel had just told him. Gabriel tugged the smoke from the sharpshooter's lips and stubbed it out in the ash tray with a scowl.  
“Now hold on there. You're gonna rebel against Morrison's leadership? Have you finally lost it, ol' man?” Jesse took his feet off of Gabriel's desk and leant forward, his hands on his knees, his hat by his side on the top of the metal surface.  
Gabriel grunted in acknowledgement and pushed aside another pile of overdue paperwork, “You heard right...and I'm giving you a chance to get out of this while you still can. Take any others you can with you. Don't...” The Blackwatch commander sighed and rubbed his nose, “Don't tell anyone, just tell them about this,” Gabriel tossed a file over to the brunette and watched him pick it up, glancing over the papers inside, “Its a take out operation for some terrorist network. I want you, Angela, Reinhardt and some others to go and investigate...It'll all have gone down by the time you get back.” Gabriel looked up at the young man and smiled softly, “I'll sort this out.” He reached over and placed the stenson hat on top of Jesse's head, shoving the brim down affectionately. Jesse couldn't protest and was ushered out when the higher members of Blackwatch came in, their faces grim.

As much as it hurt the young man, Jesse did as asked, and left on the mission, taking the few remaining members of Overwatch with him to take down the terrorist operation whilst Gabriel finally went toe to toe with Jack. He found himself gazing out of the aircraft window as they flew over the Alps in Europe. The air conditioning blew fiercely cold air onto him in his seat, and McCree tugged his serape around him tighter, nuzzling his nose into the fabric with a sniffle. He'd promised himself he wouldn't cry, but a single tear streamed down his nose as they veered in the air. Angrily, Jesse swiped away the tear and wiped it on the material of his jeans beneath his chaps. Gabriel would sort this, like he always did. Jesse repeated the mantra over and over as Angela offered him some of Reinhardt's overly stewed black coffee, thinking he was only cold. Jesse smiled and took the drink, taking a sip to get the Swiss girl to leave him be. He cringed at the strong taste and shook his head, heading for the milk and sugar, trying to believe everything would be okay.

The Swiss Headquarters were in uproar. Gabriel clicked the safety off on his guns and huffed, wiping at the blood running down his forehead as he rolled to cover, leaning over the large ammunition crate to fire at an approaching heavy guard unit. Another shell shattered through the man's helmet, and he went down with a scream, half off his face missing, the skin and muscles hanging limp. Gabriel placed his foot on top of the squirming man's back and tugged away the helmet. It exposed a black inked tattoo beneath the close shaven hairs on the back of his neck. Another one. Another traitor in the system. Gabriel twisted the ball on his foot angrily into the man's back and clenched his teeth, lining up the gun with the back of the man's head, before pulling the trigger. The crack of the pin sent blood splattering against the walls, pieces of brain and shattered bones littering the place the man's cranium had once been. Gabriel snorted and wiped the blood from his face with a finger before leaning down and wiping it on the material of the traitor's shirt and his boots on the bottoms. The entire organisation of Overwatch was a coup to begin with. Government agents pulling the strings and station to deal with them when they became a liability, slowly but surely making their names so covered in blood and dirt that even if they did escape them, they would never be free.

Gabriel kicked the large heavy rifle away from the body and moved down the corridor, reloading his guns as he went, “Sombra? Do you have a visual on him?” The clattering of keys sounded down the ear piece as the woman sped through the system of cameras, robots and turrets.  
“Give me a second.” The sounds of a semi-automatic being fired was heard, before the woman cursed and came back to the key board, “He's in the aircraft bunker. He's not making a run for it though. Helping agents into escape units. Hmm. Maybe he's not as bad as you think boss?” She chuckled and clipped another magazine of bullets into her weapon.   
Gabriel fired a shell at an oncoming SEU, Speed Enhancement Unit, and watched the kid crumble to the ground, holding his legs with shaking fingers. “Thanks, over and out.” He rolled the boy over onto his back and tugged the long hair up from his neck. No mark. “Sorry kid.” He walked onwards, internally apologising for what he was doing. If this went how he wanted it to, at least, he thought, he could have some sort of closure on helping these kids out of this corrupt place.

The air bunker was rife with people, lower ranking agents and higher ones alike, all scrambling for the air lifts out.   
Gabriel pressed the comm in his ear, “Cut the lights, alpha unit...move in, incapacitate and exterminate.” The lights went out in a rush of black, and then the screams started. Gun fire cracked through the room and Gabriel tugged his hood over his head, pulling the tactical goggles over his eyes. The first woman he took down with a sweep and exposed her neck, sneering as he pulled the trigger of his gun. The blinking analysing software of the goggles zoned in on a movement to his right, and Gabriel ducked the swinging fire axe, before pressing his shot gun to the man's stomach and pulling the trigger. Advancing, he zoned in on the Strike Commander helping a teenager into the aircraft. Jack hissed and smacked at one of the Blackwatch agents that tugged the kid from the vehicle. The butt of his pulse rifle smacked into their face and he pushed the kid aside before turning, looking into the darkness around him as he shouted at the pilot to go. Gabriel hissed into his ear piece, “Lock the doors, Sombra.”   
A haughty huff sounded down the other end, “Already done, dipshit...sir.” Gabriel could hear the eye roll in her words and tutted before taking the stairs to the helipad. 

Jack rolled to dodge the blast of a pulse cannon and huffed, rolling to his feet before firing his rockets over, followed by a spray of pulse shots. The cannon overloaded and exploded with a boom, and Jack huffed, hiding behind a few storage crates to catch his breath. The thud of familiar leather boots sounded on the metal plating. Jack cursed and peaked over the storage crates before a rocket was fired at the aircraft trying to take off. Jack leapt over the crates and braced his back against them as the propellers squealed and the metal tore away from the frame of the helicopter. A few peoples tried to crawl from the wreckage, and of those few, two were turned over and inspected, before being shot dead at point blank range. Jack felt his stomach roll and growled before looking forwards. Gabriel strode towards him, loading shells into his guns, the night vision goggles glowing green over his eyes. Jack cursed and shakily got to his feet, raising his Pulse Rifle to his shoulder, aiming it at Gabriel's head.

Gabriel clicked his comm, commanding for the lights to come back on. Immediately the room was illuminated once more, and the Blackwatch members stood to attention, bodies and blood littering the ground, though many people were still alive, huddled in corners and behind crates, whispering prayers for their safety. Gabriel raised the goggles from his eyes and tossed them aside. They went skittering over the metal as he raised and levelled a shot gun at Jack's chest. The two commanders looked at each other, dark brown eyes, glazed with an icy indifference, staring into two blue eyes, wide with shock and simmering with anger. Jack's hands gripped the metal of his rifle tighter, his knuckles paling to a ghostly white as he stared at the man he once called a friend.

“Why did you do this?! Why Gabe?! Just tell me that fucking much!” Jack's finger shook on the trigger as he heaved, his breathing coming out uneven and choppy as he tried to ignore the bodies around him. Gabriel blinked, staring down the barrel of Jack's gun before dropping his own.  
“This entire thing is a corporate ploy...All those people that are dead are implants, under cover spies and agents sent to take us down should we not follow orders and make sure its our names that are dragged through the mud should it backfire. Can you not see, Jack? Can't you see that we were scape goats?! That we were the ones going the dirty work for corporate scum bags that have no interest past their own bank accounts!” Gabriel's jaw worked angrily as he strode closer, pressing his chest to the barrel of Jack's gun, his eyes burning. 

Jack scowled and pushed the rifle hard against the plating covering Gabriel's chest.  
“Just because you disagree with what was right-”  
“For gods sake Morrison! You can't even see past your own god damn fucking nose can you, cabron?! This is all a lie, everything you thought was right and for the good of people, well it wasn't shithead! It was all a ploy to get rid of us, to do exactly what's happening now to this place! And you still can't believe it, you still see me as the bad guy. You never stopped looking down your nose at me did you? I was always the one doing the work you wouldn't touch golden boy...remember that.” Gabriel scowled and moved back, levelling his shot gun, “If you wont listen, then I'll just have to take you down with the rest of these corporate pigs.” He hissed the words and pulled the trigger. 

The snap of pin and the boom of the shell sent Jack into action, and he rolled behind the crates before running out and firing the pulse shots at Gabriel. Gabriel ran left, dodging the blue pulse shots before rolling and moving, swiftly, up onto his knees, firing off two more shells before rolling behind a metal plate, the helix rockets exploding with a cloud of blue gases and high intensity heat. Gabriel hissed as his cheek and neck burnt with the heat. Jack took the opportunity to surge forwards and tackled Gabriel as he stood up from behind the cover. The two were sent spiralling to the ground from the raised landing pad, and hit the concrete with a thud. Jack pulled his fist back, before smacking it into Gabriel's cheek. The Latino reeled from the blow and was dazed, before he bucked his hips upwards, the force dislodging Jack from his stomach. He then manoeuvred his thighs and tossed Jack off him, scrambling to grab the blond by his coat, shoving his knee into the commander's back before picking his head up by the root of his hair, and smacking it into the concrete. Jack groaned as Gabriel then rolled him over with his foot, and grunted as a kick thudded against his armour. Gabriel huffed and stood for a moment. Jack, dazed, the room spinning, growled and managed to scrape his rifle towards him. The gave a grin before firing a rocket towards Gabriel. The helix rocket smashed against Gabriel's chest, detonating on his armour plating, sending the Latino flying backwards into the wall.

“Pulse Bombs activated. Self destruct sequence, initialising. Countdown initiated. Detonation in ten seconds...9 seconds.” Jack gazed up at the ceiling and panicked. There was no destruct sequence for the base. His head pounded from the blow against the concrete, and he flopped onto his knees, uselessly trying to stand up. Gabriel groaned from his place by the wall, his comm buzzing with a static voice.  
“Commander! This is not...-get out ...-they took control...-air removal.” It cut out and Gabriel groaned, shoving himself up onto his feet, wobbling towards Jack, who was shaking on his knees, swaying from side to side.  
“Five seconds...Four seconds...” The Blackwatch leader watched his own men scramble for cover and shoved Jack beneath the structure of the landing pad. “Three seconds...”  
Gabriel huffed and chuckled, “See you on the other side, cabron.” Jack's head reeled and he opened his mouth to reply, but the resounding, deafening boom of the bombs exploding, the ground shaking with the force, stopped any words from coming out. He was sure he saw Gabriel mouth something, but he couldn't see what, as his vision blurred and darkened, the rubble falling above them, cutting off the light. 

Jack opened his eyes again, the sound of his own breathing the only thing he could hear. The ringing in them subsided and he heard the wheezing gasps of Gabriel next to him. Looking up, through blurry vision, he made out the silhouette of the Latino, his arms limp, weakly trying to form a fist.  
“Jack...” Gabriel rasped, a twitching hand reaching out for the blond's, “Are you...okay?” Gabriel winced and tried to look into the blond's blue eyes, his vision blurring, “This...This wasn't meant to happen...I-I didn't-” He coughed and spit coloured red with blood dripped down his chin.  
Jack's eyes widened at the sight, and he looked down at Gabriel's stomach. The Latino's other hand weakly gripped at a beam, the steel having pierced through his stomach. Blood gushed around the metal and Jack stiffened, whimpering as he reached out to grip Gabriel's hand.

“I know-” He swallowed trying to wet his mouth to talk, “I know...Oh god...Gabriel don't- just don't- Jesus Christ.” He couldn't move, Jack couldn't even move to help Gabriel, and the blond squeezed the paling hand in his grasp tighter. “Please don't do this Gabriel...please.” Jack felt the tears stream down his cheeks.   
Gabriel chuckled, initiating another coughing fit, more blood spewing past his lips onto the concrete, “Too late, cabron. I just- I just want you...to know...that-that...” The blood ran faster past the beam and Gabriel's eyes rolled, his vision hazing with the blood loss. Jack screamed and held tighter, his hand trying to ground Gabriel.  
“Gabriel no! Don't you fucking dare!” The Latino smiled at this and mouthed the words “I'm sorry.”, before his hand fell limp and his dark eyes fluttered closed, his other hand loosely rested on the beam protruding from his belly. Jack screamed, his hand gripping the other, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

The movement of rubble caused Jack to wake. He'd passed out from dehydration and grief long ago, but the noise woke him a little, his vision swimming. Light poured in through the rubble and he murmured, gripping Gabriel cold hand, only nothing was there. Weakly, jack felt around, there was nothing. Turning his head, he caught sight of the empty space, it was as much as he could do, to weakly murmur Gabriel's name, before falling back into unconsciousness.

Their funerals had been quiet affairs, Angela, Jesse and Reinhardt making speeches as they were finally lowered into the ground. Jack watched from the tree line, a tear falling from his eye as he watched the mahogany coffin of Gabriel's be lowered into the ground. Placing the red visor over his eyes he watched a moment longer, apologising to the weeping members, the final ones left of Overwatch, and moved off into the trees, his back to those he had once loved as family. 

Jack lowered the pulse rifle, gazing into the face of the friend he thought dead. The shadow entity reformed the skin that had been blown off by the helix rocket, and Jack swallowed thickly.  
“Gabe? What...What have they done to you?” Jack let the rifle fall down by his side and watched as the monster that was once his friend reformed, holding its face together over sharp teeth, irises glowing molten red, surrounded by black. Gabriel gave a deep rasping laugh and pulled his hood back, some hair having regrown since the blast, black curls spilling over his forehead. The white plated mask laid by his feet, forgotten, a pair of familiar shot guns beside them.   
“Why don't you ask our beloved doctor, Jack? She was the one who put these...things in me. Untested nanobots. Apparently they're fabulous at keeping me..well alive isn't quite the word, more undead.” Gabriel stepped forwards, taloned fingers running over the red visor covering Jack's eyes. “I died in that blast, and they've left me to suffer, still grounded by chains.” Gabriel chuckled as Jack snorted.  
“You always were over dramatic.”  
Gabriel smiled cruelly, sharp teeth on display as smoke curled from between them, “And you were always a fool.” The monster reached behind him, and summoned a gun, before firing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't apologise for this angst and feels. Hopefully this was some good for you all and you enjoyed this roller coaster of emotions!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
